El castigo
by B1329-0
Summary: Chilton ha encontrado una nueva y curiosa manera de castigar la "rebeldía" de Lecter. Oneshot
**La noticia (buena o mala, depende de si os gustan o no mis historias) es que he encontrado mi carpeta perdida de fics; la cual incluyo una cantidad decente de historias HannibalxClarice. Puede, si sois buenos, que os vaya dejando algún regalito de cuando en cuando ;)**

 **De momento empiezo con éste; un poco en plan parodio (aunque el humor en los fics no es mi punto fuerte. Algo paradójico si me conocéis en persona...)**

 **Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

Barney, el gran enfermero Barney, estaba a mi lado en ese momento; los dos guardábamos un respetuoso silencio. Y digo respetuoso porque la escena que estábamos presenciando no es de esas que pueda ver una todos los días así como así. Justo detrás de nosotros, dos agentes custodiaban la puerta que hacía de separación entre la galería y la sala de los enfermeros. Los dos hombres, rifle de dardos en mano, tenían los ojos desencajados y miraba hacia el pasillo como si la peor de sus pesadillas se acercara por esa dirección.

El silencio se me estaba haciendo pesado y un tanto embarazoso, así que busqué en mi cabeza un tema de conversación que poder sacar para romper el hielo. Carraspeé y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no encontré nada coherente. Por la cara que tenía Barney, él no se encontraba en una situación más favorable y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

La galería estaba iluminada, pero no se veía el interior de las celdas. Me giré para mirar los monitores y sorprendida comprobé que no había ni un solo preso.

 _—¿Han sido trasladados a otra planta?_ —pregunté aliviada por haber encontrado un tema. Barney se giró, supongo que agradecido por oír mi voz alzándose sobre el silencio.

 _—Que va_ —respondió mirando sin mucha emoción los monitores—; _están ahí._

 _—¿Dónde? No veo nada_ —me acerqué un poco y entrecerré los ojos para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la imagen.

 _—No los verá, agente Starling. Están dentro de las celdas, pero no a la vista._

 _—¿Asustados?_ —el enfermero dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y volvió su atención a la galería.

 _—Acojonados diría yo_ —regresé junto a Barney y sonreí mirando la escena.

— _Así que estos son los nuevos castigos de Chilton._

 _—Quitarle sus libros y sus dibujos no parecía importarle demasiado y respecto al programa religioso..._ —el enfermero sonrió mostrando sus descolocados dientes.

 _—Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con Chilton, si le soy sincera. Creo que el doctor Lecter necesitaba algo así_ —Barney asintió—. _¿Podría entrar?_

 _—¡¿A la galería?!_ —de pronto el enfermero me miró como si hubiera dicho una locura enorme. Los dos agentes dieron dos pasos al frente y se pusieron delante de la puerta temerosos de que llevara a cabo mi propuesta.

 _—No pasará nada, Barney; sabes que el doctor Lecter no me haría daño_ —el enfermero me miró unos segundos desde cierta distancia; creo que me hizo una especie de escaneo para comprobar que no llevaba nada extraño debajo de la ropa que pudiera ayudar al doctor en una futura fuga—. _Vamos..._

 _—No sé, agente Starling..._

 _—Tú estarás aquí y ellos también_ —dije señalando a los agentes. Ellos me miraron con una mezcla de terror e incredulidad—. _Tienen los rifles cargados, no va a pasar nada._

 _—Nadie ha estado tan cerca del doctor sin protección de por medio desde..._

— _No me hará nada_ —y él lo sabía, lo sabía de sobra, pero se tenía que hacer el profesional. En el fondo estaba deseando vernos interactuar sin cristales entre medias.

 _—Yo no quiero saber nada si Chilton se entera_ —levanté las manos mostrando mi conformidad ante su cobardía. El cretino de Chilton no se iba a enterar de nada; al menos por mi parte, estaba claro— _Dejadla salir._

 _—No creo que sea buena idea_ —Barney alzó los ojos al cielo y apartando al agente, abrió la puerta.

 _—Gracias_ —canturreé al pasar entre medias de los agentes.

El sonido de la puerta había llamado la atención del doctor Lecter y detuvo su labor a la espera de ver qué era lo que pasaba. Cuando me vio aparecer en la galería... bueno, la verdad es que no se explicar muy bien su expresión cuando me vio parada frente a él. El caso es que dio un paso atrás y eso me llamó la atención; cualquiera diría que se asustó al verme.

 _—Clarice..._ —musitó perplejo—. _¿Qué haces?_

 _—Tranquilo, doctor, no voy a morderle_ —respondí sonriendo.

¿Desde cuándo iba yo de lista? Haciendo bromas a un psicópata caníbal que, si quería, me podía dejar sin hígado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pero ahí estaba yo, decidida y valiente, caminando con pasos cortos pero seguros hacia él.

 _—¿Forma parte del plan de Chilton?_ —preguntó volviendo a su labor como si de pronto mi presencia no le importara lo más mínimo—. _Que vengas a regodearte de mi situación, ya sabes._

 _—No he venido a regodearme de nada, doctor Lecter. Tan solo quería saber qué tal está_ —él se estiró delante de mi y me miró sin parpadear.

Vale, lo admito, en mi vida había pasado tanto miedo como en ese momento; pero mantuve la entereza lo mejor que pude. Incluso me permití el lujo de acercarme un poco más a él, a pesar de las advertencias que me venían desde la sala de enfermeros.

— _Pues ya ves, Clarice_ —no se movió; aceptaba mi acercamiento y eso me relajó—; _viviendo la "dolce vita"_ —no puedo explicar la razón por la cual esa típica ironía suya me ponía —y me sigue poniendo— tantísimo.

 _—No lo veo tan mal_ —respondí mirando a mi alrededor. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos; los demás presos, al verme, se habían acercado un poco a las rejas de sus celdas para curiosear—. _Un poco de ejercicio._

 _—¿Insinúas que estoy gordo?_

 _—¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! Me refiero a que salir de la celda y hacer algo tiene que ser un cambio agradable_ —alzó la ceja derecha y me dirigió una mirada cansada.

 _—¡Oh, sí! La "dolce vita"..._ —respondió reanudando su tarea. Conmigo en la galería, los demás presos se vinieron un poco arriba y comenzaron a decir cosas al doctor. Me sorprendió al ver cómo los ignoraba, aunque temía que todo fuera una treta y se estuviera guardando todo aquello para cuando llegara la noche.

 _—Está descubriendo un nuevo mundo doctor_ —por alguna razón, sí me estaba gustado eso de regodearme de su situación; pero, a ver, él había sido el primero en meterse conmigo por algo similar. Creo que me merecía esa revancha—. _Su madre estaría orgullosa_ —supe que se estaba riendo. No lo veía, pues estaba de espaldas a mi, pero podía notar su sonrisa.

 _—Touché_ —respondió sin girarse. Sostuvo la fregona unos instantes en el aire antes de meterla en el sucio agua del cubo.

Después de aquella visita, no volvió a sacar el tema del trabajo que tuvo que desempeñar mi madre para mantenernos a mis hermanos y a mi.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por soportarme, muchachada! Aquí seguimos...**


End file.
